Calestian Hearts Part 2
by Ameloyd
Summary: Para Baskerville datang... Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah Alice dan Oz dapat mempererat hubungan mereka yang ditentang ayah Alice? Read it! if U don't Like, Don't Read!


Salam Semuanya! bagaimana keadaan kalian? Hehehehehe ^_^. Ini Adalah lanjutan cerita dari Fanfic 'Calestian Hearts (New Editing)'. Author sengaja memisahkan mereka dan tidak menjadikannya per-chapter...

Alasannya...~ cuma Author yang tahu. [Jangan berpikir negatif ya].

Nah, selamat menikmati... ^w^

[Author kasih tips baca biar enak. Pasang lagu sedih ya]

**Calestian Hearts**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

**100 Year...**

BRAK!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba monster yang paling besar memakan satu orang yang sempat melawan. Sungguh na'asnya orang itu.

Darah berceceran... membuat aula ini bagai panggung berdarah.

"A, Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tukas Mr. Liam marah

"Heh? Apa kau tak lihat? Monsterku memakan salah satu pengganggu." Jawab Pria bermata dua warna itu

"Ku, Kurang ajar! Apa kau bermaksud membunuh semua orang disini?" Balas Mr. Liam

"Bisa Jadi. Kalau mereka semua mengganggu, aku tak akan segan-segan"

Grrr...! Tiba-tiba dibelakang Mr. Liam tengah berada monster yang siap menggigitnya.

"Ukh!" Mr. Liam tampaknya tak tahu harus berbuat apa- apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa diam.

.

"Hahahahaha! Bagus! Dengar semuanya! Kami adalah Baskerville! Perkenalkan!"

.

Baskerville? Tampaknya aku pernah mendengar nama ini... namun, aku tak tahu kapan dan dimana.

Kulihat ayahku. Tampaknya ia tahu sesuatu.

.

"Aku adalah pemimpin dari kelompok ini! Namaku Vincent Baskerville! Lalu laki-laki bermata sipit ini Fang dan yang itu Doug! Sedangkan yang wanita berambut pink itu Lotti dan yang gadis kecil itu Lily!"

"Jadi itu nama mereka?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Tapi, untuk apa mereka memperkenalkan diri?" timpalku penasaran.

.

"Lalu kalian mau apa?" seseorang dari para tamu memberanikan diri bertanya

.

"... Kami kesini untuk mencari wanita yang telah kucintai selama 100 tahun!"

"A,apa maksudmu?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kalian tahu taman mawar yang ada disekitar sini, bukan? Dan apakah kalian tahu legenda 100 tahun tentang aula ini?" kali ini Lotti yang menjawab

"Ta, tahu sih... La,lalu apa hubungannya?"

Kini giliran Fang yang menjawab "Keduanya berhubungan... Biar kujawab. Vincent yang mencintai seorang wanita yang memiliki apa yang diinginkan Baskerville. Patah hati karena seorang pemimpin terdahulu sebelum dirinya ternyata merebut wanita itu. Dan ia melarikan diri bersama wanita itu. Vincent yang marah pun melampiaskan kemarahannya di sebuah pesta di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ini tepat pada 100 tahun yang lalu... kebrutalannya membuat pesta itu seperti panggung berdarah...

Lalu setelahnya ia berniat mencari wanita itu bagaimanapun juga. Ia menunggu seorang wanita yang akan datang di pesta Ermund ini. Dengan membuat sebuah taman mawar kutukan. Taman dengan papan bertuliskan 'For My Love...' Gadis yang datang kesana akan hilang ingatan bahkan bisa sampai mati. Tapi... jika ada wanita yang baik-baik saja... Maka itulah wanita yang kami cari! Wanita yang dicintai Vincent! Dan... Wanita yang memiliki kekuatan yang diincar para Baskerville... Yaitu kekuatan penghancur."

.

Semua ribut dan saling bertanya-tanya.

Membuat aula yang awalnya sebuah pesta meriah, menjadi tempat bagai neraka. Salah sedikit saja, monster akan melahap kalian.

.

.

Lalu aku memikirkan perkataan Fang tadi.

Eh?

Tu,tunggu...

Aku mulai merinding... Takut...

Aku baru saja sadar... kalau... aku baik-baik saja setelah datang ke taman itu...

Aku takut... Akukah wanita itu? tapi aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang mereka...

.

.

Lily yang paling kecil lalu berkata "Vincent mendapat firasat bahwa wanita itu ada di pesta ini! Karena itu kami datang!"

Semuanya makin ribut dan semakin memanas.

Mambuat suasana acuh tak acuh.

.

.

"GRAOARRR!"

Raungan monster itu kembali terdengar, membuat para hadirin terdiam.

"Hmm..."

Ah?

Gawat...! Vincent tampaknya memandang diriku...

Ukh! Aku harus berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

Ta,tapi... aku takut... sampai ingin menangis...

.

.

"DIA! DIALAH WANITA ITU! GADIS YANG KUCINTAI!"

JRENG!

Tepat seperti perkiraanku! Akulah.. wanita itu! Vincent menunjuk diriku!

"APA? ALICE? TAK MUNGKIN!"Oz tampaknya tak percaya.

"Nona Alice? Tak mungkin! Sulit dipercaya!" yang lain mulai ribut

Semuanya memandangi diriku, Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ku berusaha menutupi wajahku...

.

"Oz... aku takut... takut... badanku merinding...takut... _Hiks_" Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes... saking takutnya...

"Tenang Alice... aku tak akan menyerahkanmu padanya!" seru Oz lantang

"?... Oz..."

Entah mengapa... itu membuatku tenang...

Oz pun memelukku dengan sangat erat.

.

"Huh? Apa-apaan ini? Hey Alice! Jangan peluk dia!" Ujar Vincent

Eh? Kenapa Vincent bisa tahu namaku?

"? Kenapa kau tahu nama Alice?" tanya Oz

"Heh? Apa katamu bocah? Kamu tak tahu kehebatanku kan? Aku bisa dengan mudah menganalisa kalian! Hanya dengan melirik kalian dengan mata kiriku ini!" jawabnya sombong

.

Lagi-lagi Vincent menatapku.

"Nah! Mari Alice! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Vincent mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekatiku yang dipeluk Oz.

.

"? Maaf... aku tidak mau!" Jawabku

.

"!" Vincent tampak terkejut.

.

Tiba-tiba Vincent tersenyum.

"Hmm... Hahahahaha!"

"... Kalau begitu kamu mau aku membunuh semua orang yang disini, Alice?"

"A,APA!" Aku sungguh tak percaya apa yang ia katakan.

"Jangan! Jangan libatkan orang-orang tak bersalah! Lagipula apa maumu? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu sebelumnya!" Tukasku marah

!. yang lain mulai ribut.

"Hahaha... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vincent tertawa dengan lebarnya. Membuatku semakin ciut.

"Baiklah... jika itu maumu. Aku tak akan mengganggu mereka... kecuali jika kau mau pergi bersama kami!"

"?"

Ugh! Apa-apan dia ini.

Aku sudah jelas tak mau! Apalagi masih banyak yang harus kulakukan.

Minta maaf pada Ayah, kakak, Break, Paman, Elliot, Reo. Dan Sharon! Lagipula aku baru saja akrab dengan Oz! Aku tak akan mau!

Ah! Tunggu... tapi... jika aku menolaknya. Sama saja aku menyuruh mereka untuk membunuh semuanya! Aku tak mau itu! ... Akh... apa yang harus kulakukan!

.

"Jadi, Bagaimana? Alice...?" Vincent mendekatiku

Ugh!

Hatiku gusar! Aku... tak tahu harus apa... jika aku menyerahkan diri, mungkin seumur hidup aku tak akan bahagia... tapi jika aku menolaknya, semuanya yang tak berdosa akan jadi korban!

Aku... aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

Tiba-tiba Oz mencengkeramku.

"HEY! ALICE TAK AKAN PERNAH KUSERAHKAN PADAMU!"

!

Eh? apa? Oz berani sekali berkata lantang seperti itu.

.

"? Heh! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH, BOCAH?" Vincent pun mulai naik darah.

"AKU...? AKU ADALAH PEWARIS KELUARGA LATOWIDGE! DAN KEKASIH ALICE! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU ITU? LALU APA KEKUATAN YANG KAU BANGGAKAN TADI TIDAK DAPAT MENDETEKSINYA, HAH?"

? A,apa? Baru kali ini aku mendengar Oz berkata dengan begitu lantang... Dan.. dan ia berkata '...Kekasih Alice...' ?

Ah... aku...senang...

Aku terseyum dengan wajah merona.

.

.

"KAU!" Vincent mulai menggerakkan tangannya! Syut!

DUAAK!

PRANG!

Oz terpental ke dinding!

"OZ!"

Aku berusaha berlari mendekatinya, namun Lotti menghalangiku!

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! OZ!"

Kulihat Oz dengan lengan kirinya yang berlumuran darah... aku tak tega!

"UWAAA!" semuanya Panik dan berusaha melundingi diri.

"UAGH!" Oz memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya!

OZ...!

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITULAH AKIBATNYA BERTENTANGAN DENGANKU! BOCAH!..."

"VINCENT! KAU APAKAN OZ! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Tanpa kusadari aku sudah naik darah dan berteriak pada Vincent.

"?" namun Vincent hanya tampak terkejut.

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON...!" Aku terduduk sambil menangis... kesal... tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

"HUWAA!" Akhirnya aku menangis, meraung-raung tanpa peduli sekitarku.

Aku... sungguh tak berguna...

.

.

"Vincent! Hentikan semua perbuatanmu ini!" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki mendekat ke tempat Vincent.

Lelaki itu... Ayah!

"A,ayah...?"

"HAH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Will of Abyss...<strong>

.

.

Siiiiing...!

Semuanya terdiam.

Aneh.

.

"Hmh!"

"Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA! MUNCUL JUGA KAU!"

Tampaknya Vincent telah mengenal Ayah.

"Tu,tunggu! Laki-laki itu... jangan-jangan...?"

Kulihat Lotti yang sedari tadi menahanku. Ia tampak seperti tak percaya, juga kaget.

Kulihat pula Anggota Baskerville lainnya, mereka tampak terkejut.

Aku heran... ada apa dengan ayah?

.

"MUNCUL JUGA KAU GLEN!"

Zregg!

Keadaan mulai tegang ketika nama 'Glen' keluar.

Ada apa ini?

.

"Hmm... kukira tak apa-apa membiarkanmu. Tapi karena kau sudah membuat putriku menangis, jangan kira aku akan tinggal diam!" Ayah berseru... baru kali ini kulihat... beliau sungguh gagah!

Ah! Aku baru Ingat!

Kulihat Oz yang tadi terluka, disana ia sedang dibantu Sharon dan Elliot untuk dirawat.

Syukurlah... Oz tertolong...

.

Vincent tertawa kecil... lalu berkata "Wah! Wah...! Lama tak berjumpa ya...Pengkhianat Baskerville, SANG PEMIMPIN TERDAHULU!"

!

"A,APA? Pe,pemimpin terdahulu? A,apa maksudnya?" Aku sungguh tak percaya.

.

"Ya...! Tak salah lagi! Kaulah! Kaulah orangnya! Glen... pemipin terdahulu yang merebut wanita itu!"

"APA?" semua semakin ribut dan memanas. Membuat gaduh suasana.

"Kepala keluarga Caudelaire adalah pemimpin dari Baskerville?" semua makin ribut.

GROOOARRRR!

Sekali lagi raungan itu cukup menolong. Suasana hening lagi.

.

"Ternyata benar... Laki-laki itu Glen." Kata Lotti

"Hah? A,apa maksudnya...? Ka,kalau Ayah seorang pemimpin terdahulu itu... berarti..."

Ugh! Aku bisa Stress!

"Hmm... sepertinya aku bisa menjelaskan garis besar situasi ini..." Kakak akhirnya muncul dan berlagak seperti mengerti semuanya.

"Ho~ lama tak berjumpa, putra sulung Glen!" Vincent mulai basa-basi.

?

Vincent mengenal kakak?

"Yaah..! Lama tak jumpa juga, paman Vince!"

? Uwahh! Kepalaku serasa mau pecah!

.

"Ng... biar kucoba ceritakan, seperti inilah situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini.

...

Sebuah Kelompok berbentuk keluarga bernama Baskerville yang ingin menghancurkan dunia dan membuat dunia baru. Bertekad mencari seorang wanita yang dalam legenda mempunyai kekuatan untuk memanggil _Chain _dariNeraka_ Abyss_."

Semua terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Jack.

"_Abyss_, adalah sebuah tempat bagai neraka yang menjadi sarang para monster pemakan Manusia. Dan _Chain_, yang adalah penghuni _Abyss_. Dengan kata lain Wanita itu adalah _Will of Abyss_. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Akhirnya mereka menemukan wanita itu. Akan tetapi Ayah yang ternyata seorang pemimpin terdahulu sebelum Vincent. Serta Vincentnya sendiri. Malah mencintai wanita itu. Lalu Ayah yang sedang menjadi pemimpin Baskerville pergi bersama wanita itu meninggalkan Baskerville karena tak tega oleh wanita itu. Mendengar hal itu Vincent yang segera diangkat menjadi pemimpin marah besar dan melampiaskan Kemarahannya itu di sebuah pesta yang ia temui. Pesta itu pun menjadi pesta berlumuran darah. Yang menjadi legenda di sekolah ini.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari Baskerville. Ayah akhirnya menikah dengan wanita itu dan mempunyai 2 anak, yaitu Aku dan Alice. Dengan Kata lain... Wanita itu adalah ibu kami, Lacie Caudelaire!"

?

Semua kaget dan tak percaya pada penjelasan Jack.

Aku pun demikian. Ibuku adalah wanita itu? Sulit kupercaya!

Tapi...

Kakak... kenapa ia tampaknya mengerti dan pernah bertemu Baskerville?

.

"Wah Wah...! Pewaris Glen memang hebat! Bisa-bisanya menarik kesimpulan yang pahit." Seru Vincent

"Heh? Maaf saja, Tapi aku belum selesai!" balas Jack

Ia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya "Karena Ayah dan Ibu kami menikah, lahirlah aku dan Alice seperti kataku tadi. Karena tak bisa menggunakan nama keluarga 'Baskerville' dalam kelurga kami. Maka Ayah memutuskan untuk memakai nama keluarga dari ibu, yaitu 'Caudelaire'. Jadilah nama keluarga kami. Kemudian, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Ibu kami menderita penyakit yang aneh dan akhirnya ia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Setelahnya, Aku dan Alice yang menjadi anaknya, pasti memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, bukan? Jadi, aku yang akan mewariskan kekuasaan Ayahku, sedangkan Alice mewarisi kekuatan ibu. Dan sekarang Alice telah menjadi_ Will of Abyss _setelah wafatnya ibu kami! Maka dari itu kamu merasakan firasat adanya wanita itu. Memang Alice'lah wanita yang kau cari itu! Selain karena ia memiliki wajah dan aura yang sama, ia pun mewarisi kekuatan ibunya untuk memanggil _Chain_!"

!

"A,APA? Aku _Will of Abyss_! Tak...mungkin!" Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini... aku... penguasa Neraka _Abyss_?

"Hmm... Hahahaha HAHAHAHA! Itu semua benar! Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu sekarang Alice! Kemarilah!"

.

Tiba-tiba aku terbang seperti dikendalikan! Tunggu! Kenapa aku terbang menuju Vincent?

.

Hup!

Aku pun mendarat ke dekapan Vincent!

"Le,lepaskan Aku!"

BAK! BUK! BAK! Aku berusaha lepas darinya.

"Alice!" Ayah, kakak, Break, Elliot, Sharon, Gil, dan paman Oscar tampak cemas.

.

"Glen! Kau sudah mengambil semuanya dari hidupku! Karena itu sekarang aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagimu!"

JLEB!

.

.

"A,apa... ke...Uagh!"

Seketika itu pula, sebuah pedang menancap di lengan kanan Vincent!

"UWAAA!"

Sukurlah aku tak kena.. tapi siapa yang melemparnya?

Vincent yang kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Tapi tentu aku pun ikut terjatuh!

Greb!

Untunglah, paman Oscar berhasil menangkapku.

"VINCENT!" semua Baskerville tampaknya gelisah.

"Si,siapa yang beraninya menancapkan pedang ke lengan Vincent!" Tanya Lotti yang melihat kesana-kemari.

"Ah! Ka,kau...?" Didapatinya seorang pemuda yang tengah memegang sarung pedang.

Pemuda itu... Elliot!

"Jadi kau yang melemparkan pedang itu!" tanya Lotti

"Ya!" Jawab Elliot tegas

"Ku,Kurang Ajar!" Detik itu pula seekor monster berada di belakang Elliot!

"Elliot! Dibelakangmu!" teriak Sharon

GROAARR!

Trang!

"Ukh!"

Elliot tampak kesusahan menangani monster yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

Sarung pedang yang ia pegang menjadi senjatanya. Tapi...

JLEB!

!

Tes...! Tes...!

Eh? A-aku tak salah lihat kan? Kini... sebuah pedang menancap... menancap di perut Elliot!

Darah... Elliot... Darah berlumuran!

"Uagh!"

Elliot yang tak berdaya pun jatuh, dan dibelakangnya terdapat Lotti yang siap untuk menancapkan pisau tepat dijantungnya!

"ELLIOT...!"

Wuush!

.

.

BRAAK!

!

"Hey, non. Kalau kau melepaskan pisau itu. Nyawamu juga akan melayang."

"A,apa?"

Tiba-tiba sesaat sebelum Lotti melepaskan pisau itu. Tepat di sebelah lehernya terdapat tongkat yang dipegang oleh Break dibelakangnya.

"Jangan bergerak!" seru Break

.

Ah! Syukurlah... Elliot selamat...

.

"Kau mau apa, Hah?" tiba-tiba Lotti membalikkan badannya. Namun terlihat jelas di matanya bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Ke, kenapa...? biarkan... biarkan aku membunuhnya! Karena ia telah melukai Vincent!"

"..." Break hanya diam.

.

Akhirnya ia menjawab "Kasihan anak itu... ia hanya melindungi orang yang disukainya. Na'asnya dirinya jika ia mati. Lagipula, Vincent hanya terluka, tak akan membuatnya mati. Apa kau... sebegitu besarnya cintamu dengan Vincent?" tiba-tiba Break menanyakan hal yang tak diduga

"Agh! Da,darimana kau tahu?" Bantah Lotti

"Sudah terlihat dari kelakuanmu" jawab Break singkat

"?"

"... Tapi... kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" Lotti mulai brutal dan membuat semuanya panik.

Tiba-tiba pintu dan jendela terbuka. Semua orang yang terperangkap pun langsung kabur meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun, aku, Jack, Ayah, Break, paman, Echo, Gil, Elliot, Reo, Sharon, Mr. Liam, Mr Rufus dan Oz... serta para Baskerville. Tetap berada di tempat itu.

Karena aku yakin, jika tidak diselesaikan, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

.

.

"Ah... sakit...sakit sekali..." Vincent bangun dengan lengan yang penuh darah, namun sepertinya ia baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawa Alice dengan kekerasan." Timpalnya

"Kami tak akan membiarkan kau membawa Alice!" Bantah Jack.

"Oh, ya? Habis sudah kesabaranku...baiklah... kita mulai dengan senjata!"

"!"

* * *

><p><strong>Battle<strong>

ZREG!

Suasana sudah gawat, para moster mengamuk. Tapi, setidaknya para tamu sudah meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tuan Rufus! Oscar! Reo! Kalian tangani para monster itu!" seru ayahku memberi komando

"Jack! Kau lawan Fang!"

"Break! Lotti kuserahkan padamu!"

"Mr. Liam! Tolong hadang Lily!"

"Gil! Kau tangani Doug!"

"Sharon! Kau rawat Oz dan Elliot!"

"Echo! Tolong jaga Alice!"

"SIAP!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Biar Aku yang melawan Vince kecil!" seru Ayah mantap.

.

.

Aku melihat mereka. Bertarung sekuat tenaga hanya demi aku? Huh! Aku... sungguh beruntung... memiliki keluarga yang sangat perhatian. Sungguh aku merasa bersalah pada mereka semua. Andai saja aku dapat membantu mereka...

"Alice! Ayo kita cari tempat yang aman!" seru Echo sambil menarik tanganku

"Ba,baik!"

Kami pun pergi ke reruntuhan untuk berlindung.

Kulihat mereka... sungguh tak tega. Mereka disana bertarung, sedangkan aku disini hanya dapat melihat.

.

.

Di tempat Paman Oscar, Tuan Rufus dan Reo...

.

JLEB!

Sebuah pedang yang ternyata sebuah kipas angin membelah monster-monster itu.

"Bagus! Tuan Rufus! Anda memang hebat!" puji Paman Oscar

"Terimakasih, Tuan Oscar..."

"Dengan begini tinggal seekor monster yang paling besar ya. Hmm.. aku juga tak mau kalah!" Ujar Reo

.

.

Di tempat Jack...

Trang! Ckiiiiiiit! Tring!

Pedang dan pedang yang saling mengenai menghasilkan suara yang pilu.

Seet!

"Hhhhh! Dia bukan orang biasa..." pikir Fang

"Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, Jack menyerang Fang.

Namun, Fang berhasil menghindar.

.

.

Di tempat Break...

Brak! Buk Bak!

"Uagh!...hh... siapa... siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Lotti yang babak belur dihajar Break.

"Aku? Hmm... Khehehehe ... aku hanyalah seorang pelayan yang setia pada nona majikannya" Break tersenyum!

"!..."

"Nah, karena kalian sudah membuat nona majikanku menangis. Maka aku akan membalasnya...!"

JLEB!

"Uagh!"

"Lotti?" tanya Fang

Pedang telah tertancap di jantung sang gadis...

"LOTTI!" Fang yang tengah bertarung dengan Jack pergi mendekati Lotti yang sedang sekarat.

"Lotti! Kau tak apa-apakan? Hey! Jawab aku!"

"Fang... ugh!...Hhhh...tolong... katakan pada Vincent... 'maaf'..."

Seketika itu pula wujud Lotti menghilang... ia lenyap...?

.

.

"... Hahahhhaha... Lotti sudah pergi... itu gara-gara kalian... kalian... tak akan aku AMPUNIIIIII!"

Muncul sebuah rantai yang sangat besar mengarah pada Break. Untunglah ia dapat menghindariya.

Sepertinya Fang tak menerima kematian Lotti. Dan mendendam pada Break.

SRAG!

"Ukh!" rantai itu mengenai kaki Break dan akibatnya ia jatuh dan tak bisa berdiri.

Ketika sebuah rantai yang siap menembus jantung menuju pada Break yang tak berdaya lagi.

Trang!

Ia berhasil menyangkalnya dengan tongkatnya, namun, rantai itu meloncat ke atas dan jatuh tepat di mata kanannya.

"? BREAK!" Teriakku

CRASH!

.

.

"Eh?... aku... masih hidup?" tanya Break

"Ah..."

Tes...tes...!

Darah mengalir dari atas Break...

"JACK!"

Kudapati Jack yang tangannya tertusuk rantai itu. Ternyata ia melindungi Break! Namun, tangan gantinya.

"Tuan Muda! Kenapa anda lakukan ini!" tanya Break sambil berusaha mengeluarkan rantai itu.

Jack pun jatuh ke tanah dan tubuhnya lemas.

Aku yang panik langsung menuju ke arah Jack.

"Alice!" Echo mengikutiku

.

Drap drap drap!

"Jack!"

"Jack... kau tak apa-apa kan? Hey!" seruku

Break berusaha megobati Jack dengan perlengkapan obat milik Sharon.

.

"Jack... jangan bercanda... ayo bangun!" ujarku

"Nona, kita berikan Tuan Muda istirahat dahulu, ia tak apa-apa. Hanya terluka. Ia mesti istirahat"

"... Baik"

.

.

DOOR!

Terdengar suara dari arah Mr. Liam yang menghadapi Lily. Kami dapati Lily yang sudah terbaring di lantai akibat tembakan dari Mr. Liam.

.

"Maafkan aku, Lily..."

Mayat Lily pun lenyap seperti Lotti.

.

"Nona! Awas!" Tiba-tiba Break mendorongku.

BRAK!

"Ugh!"

Ah! Ternyata tadi Rantai milik Fang mengarah padaku saat pandangan kami tertuju pada Mr. Liam. Untunglah Break menyadarinya.

"Baklah! Biar kuhadapi orang ini!"

Break memulai sihir _Rune_ Miliknya. Entah apa yang ia perbuat.

JLEB!

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Fang tertusuk oleh rantainya sendiri.

Ia pun jatuh dan lenyap.

.

.

Di arah Gil...

.

Perang antara pedang membuat pertarungan semakin panas.

Gil tampaknya sedikit kerepotan melawan Doug.

Trang!

Mereka bertarung tanpa celah.

Namun, ketika nyawa Gil terancam...

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan pistol yang berasal dari Echo mengenai Doug.

Doug yang ingin memenggal Gil pun jatuh dan lenyap seperti temannya.

.

.

Di tempat Sharon...

.

Drap drap drap!

"Sharon! Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" tanya Echo

"Ah... mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar." Jawab Sharon

"Haah..~ syukurlah..."

.

Kulihat wajah Oz dan Elliot yang tertidur pulas setelah mendapat serangan dari Baskerville.

'Manis...'

Itulah kesan pertamaku ketika melihat mereka berdua.

.

TRANG! TRING! TRANG!

Kami semua langsung tertuju ke arah suara keras itu.

Disana Ayah dan Vincent sedang bertarung dengan elitnya. Kami tak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali menonton mereka.

.

"HUAAHHAHAHAHAHA! KAU AKAN KALAH, GLEN BASKERVILLE!"

"SALAH!"

Trang! Buk!

Mereka bertarung tanpa henti.

.

.

Tiba-tiba monster yang paling besar datang.

"Ayah! Awas! Monster itu mengincar ayah!" seruku memperingatkan

Memang benar, monster yang seharusnya ditangani Paman Oscar ini sepertinya menderita karena tangan sebelah kirinya diputus oleh Reo.

Monster itu menjadi Brutal dan hampir jatuh tepat diatas ayah.

.

SREEEEEEEEG!

"Hah?" kami betul-betul terkejut ketika melihat ini...

Vincent.. membunuh monster itu.

"APA!"

Monster itu pun tewas dan lenyap sebelum jatuh ke tempat ayah.

"Hmm... Monster yang cacat sudah tak lagi berguna. Lebih baik ia mati" Ujar Vincent sambil menjilati jari-jarinya.

"DASAR MANUSIA BIADAB! Kau yang memanggilnya tapi kau yang membunuhnya! Kau lebih buruk daripada monster itu!" Tukas Tuan Rufus.

"Hmm... memangnya aku peduli?"

"Ugh!" Tuan Rufus yang marah dicegat Gil dan Break.

.

Pertarungan antara Vincent dan Ayahku masih terus berlanjut.

Ckrash!

Tiba-tiba serangan ayah mengenai Vincent.

"Ugh! Kalau begini aku akan kalah! Kalau begitu... aku akan panggil _Chain_ku!"

"!"

"_Chain_?"

Wush!

.

.

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah monster berbentuk tikus tanah.

"Itu... _Chain_?" tanya Gil

"Kenapa kau mempunyai _Chain_?" tanya Glen

"Hahahahahaha! Karena aku adalah calon penguasa _Abyss_ selanjutnya!" jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi, Berikan Alice padaku!" _Chain_ milik Vincent seketika itu juga menangkapku.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Aku pun terdesak ketika monster itu menangkapku.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentakku

.

"Lepaskan Alice, Vincent!" tukas Glen

"Hah? Kau bercanda'kan? Aku tak akan pernah melepasnya!"

"Ugh! Kurang ajar!"

.

"LEPASKAN ALICE, BRENGSEK!"

"!"

Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat tak asing bagiku terdengar...

Itu... Suara Oz...?

.

"Oz? "

"Eh? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gil

"Aku tak akan bisa tinggal diam jika Alice dibawa orang itu!" bentak Oz ke Vincent

.

"Heh? Bocah sepertimu mau melawanku? Jangan berharap!"

"Kalau begitu, Aku akan melawanmu!"

"A,APA?" Yang lain terkejut bukan main.

"Oz! Jangan! Kau baru saja sadar setelah pendarahanmu! Dan sekarang kau ingin bertarung dengan Vincent?" Marah Echo

.

"Ya! Sebab... **Siapa yang mau jika orang yang disukainya diambil orang lain**!"

Siiing!

"!"

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah.

.

"Wah! Kau ternyata tahu rasanya ya. Kalau orang yang kita sukai... direbut orang lain? Haahahahahahaha!" Vincent tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"... Ya! Karena itu... aku akan membuat kalian semua kehilangan Alice! Alice akan jadi milikku!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

.

Satu lagi suara yang tak asing bagiku...

"Elliot!"

"Hey...! Aku ingin bertanya padamu!... Apa kau... **tak pernah, memikirkan perasaan yang menjadi korban? Hah?**"

Dreg!

Suasana semakin mencekam.

.

"KAU MENCULIK ALICE! TAPI KAU TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN ALICE, BUKAN?" Seru Elliot

"Ah...!" Vincent tampak tegang.

"Benar... Elliot benar... kau pasti tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu kan? Vincent?" tanya Glen

"La,lalu kenapa kau membawa Lacie pergi!" bantah Vincent

"Huh! Kenapa? Jelas karena aku ingin agar ia bahagia!"

"..."

"Kalau saja... Lacie tertangkap. Mungkin ia akan stress dan shock! Bahkan... mungkin ia bisa jadi gila! Sebab... apa ada orang di dunia ini... yang mau menyerahkan dirinya pada takdir yang begitu pahit? Kalau ada... berarti orang itu sudah gila!"

"Tidak...! HENTIKAN!" Tukas Vincent yang tampak mulai Gila.

.

"... Bukankah kau mencintai Lacie, Vincent Baskerville? Jika iya. Apa kau hendak membuatnya bahagia?"

Vincent memegang wajahnya "?...La,lacie...?"

"JAWAB!" bentak Glen

"!..."

.

.

Suasana yang begitu mencekam berubah menjadi hening.

.

.

"Hentikan...hentikan omongan kalian! HENTIKAN!"

Vincent mulai kehilangan kesadaran... dan tampaknya ia sudah menjadi brutal.

.

"Uakh!"

Karena hilangnya akal sehat dari Vincent, tampaknya mempengaruhi Chain miliknya. Aku yang digenggam oleh Chain itu, remuk olehnya!

"Argh! Sakit!...sa,sakit! Tolong... a...ku...Uagh!"

Darah keluar dari mulutku...

"ALICE!"

"Semuanya! Hentikan Vincent!"

Semuanya bertindak dengan cepat namun apa dayanya. Aku tak juga terlepas dari genggaman maut Chain yang ini. Rasa sakit bercampur kesal membenamkanku dalam kegelapan... kesadaranku menipis...sakit... itulah yang kurasakan... sakit hati... sakit badan...sakit...kit...

.

"VINCENT! APA KAU HENDAK MEMBUNUH ALICE? LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA!" Bentak Glen

"" Hilang sudah akal sehat Vincent. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Alice!"

Terdengar samar-samar suara Oz...

Oz... Aku ingin... mendengarnya lagi... Andai bisa...

.

.

Trang! Syut! Siiiiiing!

.

Kulihat samar-samar... Ayahku sedang bertarung dengan Vincent.

Tapi...

Deg!

Ah! Di belakang ayah ada Vincent! Eh? I-itu pedang?

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ku melihat ia tertusuk pedang milik Vincent...

JLEB!

"UAGH!"

Ayah! I-ia... darah...? ...

Ayah... Kini jatuh ke tanah dengan berlumuran darah...

"Alice...! Maafkan Ayah... Maaf... Alice... ma..af..." Ayah yang mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah padaku, sebelum sempat kuraih tangan itu... tangannya sudah...

.

Tidak! Kumohon... tolong Ayah... aku tak ingin ia pergi seperti ibu!

Tak mau! Tak Rela!

Ayah!

.

.

Di lain pihak kulihat Break dan Jack yang berusaha melawan Chain.

JLEB JLEB!

Tidak...tidak... aku salah lihat kan?

Break... dan Jack... tertusuk duri Chain ini? Tidak...!

Entah datang darimana, duri itu menusuk jantung kedua kakakku ini!

Mereka jatuh ke tanah dengan kondisi yang sama dengan ayah!

.

"JACK! BREAK! AYO BANGUN! KALIAN HANYA PURA-PURA KAN? KUMOHON! KUMOHON... JAWAB AKU..."

"Alice... Maafkan Kami..." suara mereka yang terputus untuk terakhir kalinya, membuatku gila!

Kenapa...? semua ini harus terjadi pada mereka?

.

.

.

Ckrash!

Perhatianku teralih ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah Chain.

Ah...?...

Tidak! Tidak!

Ini tak mungkin kan?

Paman Oscar... Tuan Rufus, Tuan Liam... Echo... Reo! Dan Sharon...!

Cakaran tikus tanah terbentuk di setiap tubuh mereka...

Tid...aaaa...tiii..daaaaaaaaaaakk!

Kumohon... jangan buat mereka pergi!

Paman! Echo!

Reo! Ia sama sekali tak bersalah! Kumohon! Jangan bunuh mereka!

Sharon... ! Aku bahkan belum sempat minta maaf padamu... Aku sungguh menyesal!

...

Aku... sungguh tak berdaya...

.

Hiks! Aku menangis...

Hiks... hiks... hiks...ibu...!

Inikah Takdirku? Kenapa begitu pahit?

.

.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Gil, Elliot, dan Oz.

Tapi... Akankah mereka bernasib sama dengan yang lain?

"ALICE!"

!

A,apa? Barusan... Ada yang memanggilku?

Ah? Terlihat Oz, Gil, dan Elliot yang mendekati chain.

Bodoh! Kalian lebih baik pergi dari sini! Jangan jadi korban selanjutnya!

.

.

Tidak... mereka tampaknya tak peduli pada diri mereka sendiri.

Dengarkan omonganku!

"Oz! Elliot! Gil! Pergi! Pergilah! Kalian akan celaka jika mendekati monster ini!"

...

? Ta,tampaknya mereka tidak mempedulikan perkataanku.

JLEB! JLEB TRANG!

...

Tidak...

Lihatkan? Jadinya kalian sama seperti yang lain. Padahal aku ingin kalian punya kehidupan!"

Tunggu!

Oz... Gil... Elliot! Mereka berdiri... tak mungkin.

Padahal pedang itu menancap pada tubuh kalian!

Kenapa kalian masih bisa berdiri?

.

.

"Aku tak akan pergi... sampai Alice kembali! Apapun yang terjadi... Aku... Akan selalu disisimu...ALICE!"

Elliot!

JLEB! JLEB! CKRASH! CUUUR...!

Tak mungkin...

Diseluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi darah... pisau dan pedang menancap...

Tidak...Elliot...

Kalau sampai begitu... Kau akan mati!

"Elliot...! BERHENTI! KAU BISA MATI!" Seruku

"Tidak..."

Eh?

"Sampai Alice terbebas dari makhluk itu... Aku... Uagh! Akan terus... bertarung!"

"? Elliot...?"

Ta,tapi...!

DRAG!

!

Se-sebuah duri... menembus jantungnya... Elliot...

Aku tak ingin kau mati!

Hentikan semua ini!

ELLIOT!

.

.

Ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah yang terus menerus mengalir... Aku tak tega... sungguh mengerikan!

.

.

Ah?

Kulihat Gil yang mendekati Chain ini.

Kini giliran Gil?

"Tidak! Gil! Jangan mendekat! Kau akan jadi makanan bagi Chain ini!"

.  
>"Alice... sebelumnya aku ingin bilang padamu... Kalau aku... aku... Mencintaimu..."<p>

"?"... barusan... Gil berkata apa? Gil... jangan...

JANGAN!

Seketika itu pula Gil terjatuh ke tanah setelah sebuah pedang besar menembus jantungnya!

Tidak...

Ini hanya mimpi bukan?

Hahahahaha jangan bercanda!

Padahal...padahal... baru kemarin kita bertemu... ?

.

.

Oz...

Sekarang hanya kau yang tersisa...

Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan...

Aku tak bisa membantumu...

Maaf...

Aku... sungguh kesal... kenapa diriku... tak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi?

Kini, hanya tinggal dia seorang, Oz.

Semuanya pergi...

Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh...

Yang tak bisa kugapai kecuali jika aku mati.

...

Sudah tak ada harapan...

Maaf semuanya... Karena aku... kalian semua bernasib na'as...

Maaf...

Saat itu pula aku ingin menutup mataku...

Perlahan-lahan... terlihat samar-samar... mulai... menutup...

.

.

"BANGUN ALICE...!"

!

"ALICE! JANGAN MENUTUP MATAMU! AKU MASIH DISINI?"

O,oz?...

"APA KAU LUPA? AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG KALAU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ORANG MEMBUATMU MENANGIS!... Kau sudah menangis tiga kali... dan itu... membuatku kesal! Kenapa aku tak bisa menepati janjiku! Kumohon Alice... jangan tutup matamu!"

Oz...?

"Jadi... jangan menangis...! sebab... aku bahagia jika melihat senyumanmu! Kalaupun aku terkena pedang atau aku berlumuran darah pun tak apa asal bisa melihat senyumanmu! Jadi... terseyumlah untukku Alice...!"

...

Oz...?

Ke,kenapa?

Hanya kau yang berkata seperti itu padaku...?

Kau memintaku tersenyum untukmu...

Kalaupun bisa, aku ingin sekali tersenyum bahkan tertawa ria bersamamu!... Tapi... apa kau tahu Oz? Kalau sekarang aku sama sekali tak bisa terseyum...? Seluruh pemandangan diisi dengan darah segar... mayat dan tumpukan senjata... sungguh mengerikan.

Bagaimanakah aku bisa tersenyum?

.

.

"Ke,kenapa...?"

"Kenapa kau mau aku tersenyum, Oz?" tanyaku... diiringi rintihan air mata

"..."

"Itu karena... aku telah memperhatikanmu selama ini." Jawabnya

"? Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku... jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama olehmu, ketika kita bertabrakan di lapangan..." jelasnya

"Lapangan...?" Ternyata ia masih ingat akan kejadian yang menjadi awal pertemuan kami.

"Ya... aku jatuh cinta... pada sosokmu yang ceria itu... entah bagaimana caramu itu... tapi kau sama sekali tidak menangis atau apapun saat jatuh. Dan setelah itu, kau bertindak aneh dan membuatku tertawa dalam hati... jujur saja... entah kenapa... jika melihatmu... aku merasa tenang... seperti hilang beban yang menimpaku selama ini. Dan yang paling mengesankan... ketika dikau hendak pergi, kau melambaikan tanganmu sambil tersenyum... saat itu, ingin rasanya kupeluk dirimu... tapi apa dayanya? Mana bisa aku sembarang memelukmu"

?

"Ah... Oz...?" Aku tak percaya... kalau ia juga jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama kali bertemu. Seperti diriku. Yang terpesona olehmu. Bahkan di saat yang sama.

"Hari demi hari... cinta ini semakin membesar... Begitu rindunya diriku padamu... Ingin rasanya kau menjadi milikku seorang... Namun... aku mendengar issu bahwa kau mencintai seorang pemuda. Ketika mendengar itu... Aku begitu kesal! Marah! Aku bertanya-tanya... siapakah pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatimu...? Maka dari itu... aku berusaha membuatmu semakin terpesona padaku, tapi, aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu... Untunglah... sahabatmu Sharon Violent, mau membantuku... ia memberi tahuku benda kesukaanmu padaku... semuanya padaku."

!

"Eh? Sharon...? Ja, Jadi... " Aku tak habis pikir! Jadi Sharon sebenarnya ingin memperdekatkan aku dengan Oz! Ia yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Oz, berusaha mebuat Oz untuk semakin dekat denganku...

Ah... aku terlalu naif! Bukan! Aku terlalu egois! Maaf... Maafkan aku Sharon... jika tiada kau... mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Oz!

Maafkanlah aku yang telah mengucilkanmu... Maafkan aku... Kau memang sahabat sejati... tak seperti diriku...

"Karena itu... demi semuanya! Demi teman dan keluargamu yang sudah terbunuh... demi dirimu... Alice... Aku... **Akan mengalahkan Baskerville!**"

!

.

Ah... sungguh... aku tak tahu harus membuat espresi apa? Senang? Bahagia? Kesal? Menyesal? Aku tidak tahu...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHA! SEKARANG TINGGAL KAU SEORANG YA BOCAH!" Seru Vincent

"Ya! Dan aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Pasti!" jawab Oz lantang

"HAH? MIMPI! JANGAN PERNAH MENYANGKA BISA MENANG DARIKU!" Balas Vincent

"Kita lihat saja!" jawab Oz tak mau kalah.

"Hehehehehehehe..."

Oz...

.

Syut!

Aku yang sedari tadi digenggam Chain, kini berubah tempat ke sebuah kotak transparan.

BRUK!

"Le,lepaskan aku!" bentakku, sambil mendobrak dan memukul-mukul kotak itu untuk keluar

"Hahahahahaha... kau tunggu disini ya Alice..." ujar Vincent

Aku yang terperangkap di kotak itu berusaha untuk keluar. Tapi sama sekali tak ada celah.

...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Battle...<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hehehehehehe..."

"..."

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan bertarung dengan Chain milikku dengan sebuah sabit milikmu?"

"YA!" tukas Oz

.

.

"Baiklah... pertarungan..." Vincent memberi aba-aba.

Sebuah kelopak bunga Lycoris datang dan saat ia menyentuh genangan darah...

"DIMULAI!"

SEEET!

Dgred!

Masing-masing pihak mulai bertarung.

TRANG! CKIIIIIIIIIIT!

Sabit besar milik Oz yang datang entah darimana menghantam sang Chain.

Syut!

Tapi, Chain itu berhasil menyingkir.

Kini, Giliran Chain itu yang menyerang balik. Ia membulatkan tubuhnya menjadi bola, dan masuk ke tanah.

"Oz!"

BRAK!

"Ukh!"

Chain itu datang dari tanah tepat di bawah Oz. Oz pun terjatuh, tapi syukurlah ia berhasil menghindari serangan Chain itu.

Pertarungan berlanjut dengan hebatnya, sampai tak terlihat celah untuk membantu.

Kulihat Vincent yang menonton pertarungan Oz. Tampaklah kalau ia sedang menggerakkan tangannya.

!

Tunggu! Sebuah bongkahan batu bekas reruntuhan terbang dan menuju ke tempat Oz!

Dasar Licik!

"Oz! Di belakangmu!" Ingin kuperingati Oz, tapi suaraku tak sampai padanya.

Tidak! Kalau begini... Oz bisa mati! Aku tak ingin ia mati!

Ugh! Aku harus bisa membantu Oz!

Kucoba untuk menggerak-gerakkan kotak itu.

Dreg!

Ah! Kotak ini maju!

? Aku dapat ide!

.

Kugerak-gerakkan kotak ini.

Maju,maju, dan terus maju.

Dan... ketika Bongkahan batu itu hampir mengenai kepala Oz...

DUAK!

Aku berhasil mencegah Vincent! Ia terjatuh setelah terkena kotak yang kugerakkan ini.

Syut!

Karena Vincent kehilangan keseimbangan, batu itu pun meleset dan mengenai sang Chain!

DUAGH!

"UAGGHHH!"

"Eh?" Oz yang baru sadar pun menoleh ke arahku yang masih 'menginjak-injak' Vincent

Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan hal yang sama sambil tersenyum.

.

"Ukh!... A,Alice?" Vincent yang sudah berhasil berdiri melihat ke arahku.

"Beraninya kau menggangguku!" Kotak transparan itu lenyap dan aku langsung didekap oleh Vincent.

"Ugh! Le,lepaskan!" bentakku.

"Diamlah sampai kita menang!" Seru Vincent

"Kita? Kami saja kali!" bantahku yang dibuatnya kesal.

Ugh!

HAP!

"? A...Alice..."

Aku menggigit tangan yang mendekapku.

"Uakh!"

Tangan itu terlepas dariku. Aku pun langsung menginjak kakinya dan menghantam dagunya!

BRAK! DUG!

"AW!"

"Mampus!" seruku.

"Kau... membuatku marah!"

Tiba-tiba badanku seperti dikendalikan...

BRAK!

"Uagh!"

Badanku terlempar mengenai atap dan terjatuh ke tanah...

DUAGH!

"Hh,hah... Ukh!" darah keluar dari mulutku...

"ALICE!"

"?"

CKRASH!

!

"OZ...!"

... Ke-ketika perhatian Oz tertuju padaku, Chain itu menghantamkan cakarannya ke tubuh Oz!

CIPRAATTT!

...!

Darah bermuncratan mengenai wajahku...

Ini... darah... Oz?

"Oz... Tidaaak... Tidak... OOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Ini membuatku GILA! Pembunuhan Orang yang kusayangi... kematian Oz... Dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Ini... sungguh GILA! Aku sudah...sudah...

"Huu... hu,...Hiks! ...huhu..."

Aku menangis... menangis...

Air mataku bercampur dengan darah segar Oz...

Sungguh... Aku... KESAL! Kenapa aku membiarkan monster biadab itu membunuh orang-orang yang kusayangi?

Kenapa?...

.

"Hahahahaa... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA! AKHIRNYA MEREKA SEMUA MATI! MATI! HAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

Dret!

Kukepalkan tanganku... sungguh... hati ini begitu marah! Kesal!

Mataku... terbuka lebar...

Aku tak bisa lari dari kenyataan... kalau aku... harus membunuh ORANG INI!

.

.

Aku berdiri... dan berseru,...

"keluarlah... **BLACK RABBIT!"**

"?"

!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bersinar...

Entah apa yang aku serukan tadi... tapi aku begitu ingin menyerukannya...

Tubuhku membesar... hatiku pahit.

Aku merasa begitu Kuat! Aku merasakan dendam yang sangat dalam...

.

JREEEEEEEEENG!

"?"

"Hahahahaha... !"

"AKU BLACK RABBIT... AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN!"

"! BLACK RABBIT?"

"KHEHEHEHEHEHE... AYO... KITA MULAI.!"

Aku tak sadarkan diri... apa yang kulakukan... aku tak tahu...

.

Sebuah sabit besar dan rantai menghantam Vincent dan Chain miliknya.

Chain itu bertarung dengan B-Rabbit.

Tapi...

JLAAAAAB!

Sabit besar itu memotong sang Chain.

Chain itu pun lenyap.

Kini tinggal Vincent...

"KAU... KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH SEMUANYA! AKU AKAN MELENYAPKANMU!" seruku seperti menjadi orang gila.

Sratt!

Duk!

Vincent berhasil menghindari rantai-rantaiku...

Dan akhirnya...

JLEB!

Sabit itu sekali lagi menancap pada jantung dan membelah Vincent.

UAGH!

"TIDAAK...TIDAK! KENAPA AKU BISA KALAH!" Bentaknya

"AKU... PASTI AKAN !"

Seketika itu pula Vincent lenyap...

.

.

Aku turun... dan kembali menjadi diriku...

Tapi Sabit itu.. masih ada di tanganku...

.

Aku bingung... setelah ini... apa yang harus kulakukan..?  
>Tiba-tiba hujan datang dan menghujam tubuhku...<p>

Darah... hilang tergeser oleh air...

"setelah ini... Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Ayah... Kakak... Break... Paman... Echo... Gil... Tuan Rufus... Tuan Liam... Elliot... Sharon... Oz... mereka telah pergi..."

...

"Atau... mungkin aku harus menyusul mereka?" tanpa sadar aku berkata demikian..

Aku hilang tujuan... bagaimana ini?

Tes... tes...tes..

Air mata sekali lagi turun... sedih... menangis untuk terakhir kalinya...

Aku menyesal! Kenapa tak bisa menolong mereka lebih cepat?

Kenapa...? baru sekarang saat semuanya telah pergi...

Kenapa...?

.

.

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku... mungkin karena kecapekan...

Kututup mataku... sedikit lagi...

"Alice...!"

!

Mataku terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara... suara... suara Oz?

.

.

Kulihat... ke belakangku...

Disana... disana...

.

.

.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung berlari menuju ke belakangku...

Sebab... disana...

Ada '**Keluargaku'**...

"AYAH! PAMAN! KAKAK! BREAK! ECHO! GIL! REO! TUAN! SHARON! ELLIOT!... dan... OZ!"

"ALICE!" sahut mereka.

Aku senang bukan main... setengah mati bahagia... tapi... kenapa..? mereka bisa hidup lagi? Bahkan tak ada bekas sama sekali tertusuk atau apapun...

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyaku yang tak bisa menahan haru

"Itu... karena Vincent telah wafat." Jawab Ayah

"?... apa maksudnya?"

"Yah... bisa dibilang... jika Vincent mati... maka kutukannya akan lumpuh." Jawab Paman

"Oh..."

"Tapi... kamu hebat sekali Alice... bisa mengalahkan orang itu... yang tak bisa kami kalahkan" seru Elliot

"Benar! Alice memang Hebat!" tambah Sharon

"Ng...? itu bukan karenaku, tapi... karena hati kalian... yang selalu mengingatku... aku sungguh senang,... mempunyai 'keluarga' yang sangat menyayangiku"

"Terimakasih, Alice..." jawab semuanya.

"Maaf... aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu disisimu Alice.." tiba-tiba Oz bicara

"Ah... itu sama sekali tak penting lagi... sekarang aku bahagia bukan main... kalian... masih berada didekatku... ternyata... berada di dekat kalian sudah membuatku bahagia... sungguh!" jawabku.

"Hahahahaha Kami juga begitu Alice" semua tersenyum...

Panggung berdarah sudah bersih setelah tergeser oleh air hujan... kini...

Pelangi muncul... di atas langit yang indah... atap yang rusak membuat kami bisa melihat keindahan pelangi itu...

Sungguh indah...  
>"Pelangi!" seruku<p>

"Indahnya..." ujar Break

Akhirnya... kami bisa tertawa ria bersama lagi... aku sungguh bahagia... terimakasih tuhan...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Story...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My Family...<strong>

.

.

.

Ciiit! Ciiit! Ciiit!

"Alice! Ayo tangkap!" seru Kakak

Hup! " Berhasil!" seruku

Saat ini, kami sedang bermain di halaman belakang...

Semuanya... kembali menjadi suasana damai, bahkan lebih dari yang dahulu.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, para tamu yang menjadi korban telah kembali menuju kehidupannya.

Begitu pula dengan kami.

Kini, aula itu dibiarkan hancur seperti itu...

Dan Pesta Ermund pun tak pernah di adakan lagi...

.

Gil, Echo, Elliot, Reo, bahkan tuan Rufus dan Tuan Liam pun sekarang sering sekali main ke Mansionku... aku jadi tak sendirian lagi... senangnya!

.

"Aku mau ke makam ibu dulu... permisi..." seruku

"Baiklah, hati-hati!" jawab mereka

"Ya"

Aku pun pergi menuju makam ibu yang letaknya didekat taman bungan Lycoris milik beliau.

Setibanya di makam ibu...

Kulettakan bunga Lycoris warna merah kesukaannya.

"..."

"Ibu... kemarin... banyak sekali hal yang terjadi... dimulai dari aku menyukai Oz... bertemu dengan Gil, bertengkar dengan Sharon... Dan Baskerville yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku sempat merasakan putus asa, ketika Baskerville menteror 'keluargaku'. Tapi... berkat ketulusan hati mereka... aku akhirnya dapat mengalahkan Vincent... Mungkin ini cukup ekstrim. Tapi... dengan pengalaman ini... aku jadi dapat mengerti... apa itu salah paham... mengapa kita tak boleh melanggar orang tua. Berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak... Ah... pokoknya masih banyak lagi hal yang ingin kuceritakan pada Ibu... "

"Ibu... Aku mungkin harus berterimakasih... karena dikau telah memberikan warisan kekuatanmu padaku... Alice... berterimakasih... Ibu..."

.

Srek Srak Seruk!

"Alice!"

Tiba-tiba kakak datang dari semak-semak.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Sebentar lagi makan siang, semua sudah menunggumu... ayo..." Jawabnya.

"Ah! Baiklah..."

Aku membalikkan badan dan menuju mansion, tapi sebelumnya aku berpamitan dulu pada Ibu.

"Ibu... Alice pergi dulu ya..."

...

"... Ya... Alice sayang..."

!

Eh? A,aku... tidak salah dengar kan? Ibu... menjawabku...

Hmm...

"Dagh Ibu!" Aku pergi sambil melambaikan tangan dan terseyum penuh kelembutan.

.

.

Syut!..

Tiba-tiba saat angin menerpa, Bunga Lycoris itu hilang...

.

.

Di Masion...

"Ayo Alice.."

"Ya Kak"

Akhirnya kami tiba di Ruang Makan.

Aku duduk dan ikut berbincang bersama mereka...

Sungguh menyenangkan!

.

Oh iya! Setelah kejadian itu, Pihak keluargaku tak lagi menentang hubunganku dengan Oz.

Hihihihi aku sungguh puas!  
>.<p>

Setelah makan siang. Semuanya pergi entah kemana... meninggalkanku dan Oz berdua. Membuatku heran..

Tiba-tiba Oz keluar menuju beranda dan melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam...

Karena tak ada tujuan, aku mengikutinya.

Kami menonton pemandangan berdua.

"A..."

Tiba-tiba Oz berbicara

"Alice... Aku... sungguh bahagia... hubungan kita disetujui..."

"... Aku bahkan lebih senang Oz!"

"Hihihihi makasih Alice..."

Kami berbincang penuh keceriaan, canda dan tawa.

Lalu ketika matahari mulai terbenam... Oz bertanya padaku...

"Omong-omong... Alice... apakah aku boleh tahu... siapa laki-laki yang dulu digosipkan itu?" tanya Oz

"?" Aku terkejut. Lalu tersenyum...

"Itu Kau... Oz Latowidge"

"!"

"Be,benarkah...?" tanyanya yang terlihat begitu kagum

"Ya" jawabku tegas

"Hmh!... ternyata... aku sungguh beruntung ya... terimakasih Alice..." jawabnya

"Sama-sama Oz!"

Kami 'bermesraan' ketika matahari terbenam... suasana yang sangat romantis

.

.

Drag! Drap! Drap!

Tiba-tiba rombongan orang-orang yang meninggalkan kami datang dan masing-masing pihak menarik sesamanya (Perempuan-perempuan, laki-laki).

Aku dan Oz yang diseret mereka pun haya bisa diam dan bingung.

Aku dibawa Sharon dan Echo menuju kamarku.

Sedangkan Oz ditarik menuju kamar jack.

.

.

Di kamarku.

"A,ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Hihihihi kau akan tahu setelah ini Alice" jawab Sharon

"Iya" sambung Echo

"Hah?"

Mereka tiba-tiba mendandaniku, seperti sedang pergi ke pesta atau semacamnya. Hanya saja pakaiannya serba putih.

Disaat Sharon mendandaniku. Aku menyempatkan mengobrol dengannya.

"Ng... Sharon... apa kau masih kepikiran tentang sikapku padamu dulu itu?" tanyaku

"Eh? Yang mana?" tanyanya balik menanya

"Itu lho... Saat aku salah paham padamu dan Oz itu.." Tegasku

"Oh...yang itu...? Kalau itu sih, aku sudah mendengar semuanya darimu'kan? Jadi aku tak akan marah. Sebenarnya itu salahku juga karena tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Tapi... syukurlah kalian semakin dekat." Jawabnya

"Sharon...? Hm... Kau memang sahabat terbaikku... _Onee_-chan."

"!"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sharon berubah ketika aku memanggilnya 'Kakak'.

"I-ini baru pertama kalinya kamu memanggilku dengan itu... Hihihihi ahahahahaha terimakasih Alice!" Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan sangat eraat!

"Ugh! S-Sharon! A,aku susah bernafas...!"

"Hahahahahahahaha" semuanya yang dikamar itu tertawa.

.

.

Setelah agak lama kemudian, akhirnya mendandaniku selesai juga.

Mereka lalu mengajakku ke suatu tempat... eh? Ini... kan...?

..

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Oz yang memakai baju yang serasi dengan bajuku.

Ada apa ini?

.

Duak!

Tiba-tiba Jack dengan senyuman usilnya mendorong Oz ke tempatku.

.

Kami pun saling tatap...

"Waah... Oz tampan sekali... " pikirku dalam hati yang terdecak kagum melihat Oz. Tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah!

.

**Oz POV**

Uwaaaaah! A-alice cantik banget! Ta,tapi kok gaunnya bisa serasi dengan bajuku ya?

Ugh! Uwaah wajahku memerah!

**Normal POV**

Kami berdua terdiam sambil memasang wajah merah merona.

.

"Baiklah! Akan aku mulai!" tiba-tiba Tuan Liam berdiri di depan kami.

"Dengan ini..."

[Maaf, karena Author belum tahu cara orang tunangan, jadi seadanya ya]

"Oz Latowidge dan Alice Caudelaire... Selamat atas **Pertunangan** kalian"

"A,APA?" Aku dan Oz serempak bertanya

"Hehehehehehehe! Malam ini... kalian telah bertunangan!" seru Paman Oscar sambil menepuk punggung kami.

"TU,TUNANGAN? "

"Ya... Selamat ya atas pertunangan kalian!" seru Jack dan Break

"Ta,tapi kenapa bisa?" tanyaku

"Alice... dan Oz... setelah kejadian yang menimpa kita kemarin, aku mendapat bukti, bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok, jadi, ayah menarik kata-kata ayah yang dahulu. Dan merestui hubungan kalian." Jelas Ayah

"Ta,tapi pertungan sebelumnya?" timpal Oz

"Pertunangan Alice dan Elliot dibatalkan..." jawab Reo

"..." aku dan Oz tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Selamat ya!" seru Sharon dan Echo

"Huh! Sebenarnya aku tak rela membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Alice... tapi.. asal Alice bahagia... aku rela melakukannya!" tukas Elliot sambil malu-malu.

"E,Elliot! Makasih!" tanpa kusadari aku memeluk Elliot. Dan itu pun membuat wajah Elliot merona.

"Oz Latowidge! Kuserahkan Alice padamu! Tapi ingat! Aku tidak melepaskan Alice begitu saja. Aku pasti akan merebutnya darimu!" bentak Elliot pada Oz

"Hm!" Oz hanya mengangguk

"Alice..." kini giliran Gil yang berbicara

"Ya?"

"Jujur saja... aku sungguh tak terima ini... aku yang rela pindah hanya karena kamu ditunangkan oleh Elliot, kini malah ditunangkan pada Oz, sahabatku. Tapi... untuk kali ini... aku tidak akan pindah lagi... aku akan tetap berada disisimu!" Tukas Gil tegas

"... YA!" jawabku sambil tersenyum...

...

Kami tertawa bersama...

DOR! DAR! DOR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kembang api, dan saat dilihat...

Terlihat sebuah kembang api bertuliskan...

'Selamat atas pertunangan kalian'

..

...

Tes! Tes...

Kini... air mataku sudah tak tertahankan lagi...

"A-Alice?" tanya yang lain cemas.

"Hiks... Tak apa semuanya... sebab... ini... air mata kebahagiaan..."

"... Alice..."

Tiba-tiba Oz mencengkeram tanganku yang disebelahnya..

"Sudak kubilang kan aku tak akan membiarkanmu menangis Alice!" serunya

"... Iya!"

Kami pun tertawa dan bercanda ria...

Sungguh... Aku begitu senang hari ini... semua beban yang menimpaku... lenyap... seperti Baskerville...

The End

* * *

><p>Semuanya... maaf jika Fanfic nya aneh dan gg karuan, OOC dan kyknya gg nyambung... Tapi mohon di Review ya.<p>

Bye!

Sign : Amel-Shinma


End file.
